


Q-branch property

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2015, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кью относится к Бонду так же, как с своему оборудованию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q-branch property

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2015

Больше всего Кью не любит, когда портят его оборудование.

Дело даже вовсе не в заоблачной стоимости каждого экземпляра, чёрт с ними с деньгами, казна не обеднеет, и уж Кью-то точно на неё плевать. Но в каждое своё изобретение, в каждый собранный им гаджет, хоть в банальное следящее устройство, Кью вкладывает частичку себя, он помогает им появиться на свет и относится к ним, как живым, — и куда трепетнее, чем к настоящим живым.

Гаджеты не виноваты в том, что люди по природе своей эгоистичны и не думают ни о чём, кроме себя.

Кью бережно ссыпает в коробку всё, что осталось от многофункционального бинокля, погибшего вместе с 009. От гаджетов, которые выдают Бонду, Кью не получает обратно даже винтиков; страшно подумать, к кому могут попасть в руки секретные разработки МИ-6, но Бонда это никогда не заботит, а тревоги Кью никого не интересуют. Всех интересует только то, что он делает своими руками, и только в тот момент, когда это может оказаться полезным.

Кью печально понимает, что сам для них для всех — такой же гаджет.

***

Больше всего Кью не любит, когда портят его оборудование, и когда он впервые понимает, что относится к Бонду, как к своему оборудованию, это приводит его в крайнее изумление. 

У Бонда кровавая каша вместо лица, на котором всё так же ярко сверкает нахальная ухмылка, выглядящая сейчас откровенно жутковато, у него сломана в двух местах рука, грудь покрыта следами от ожогов, но сам он кажется совершенно довольным жизнью. Как же, миссия выполнена, мир спасён, несколько злодеев отправились на тот свет, и даже вертолёт удалось взорвать — просто Рождество.

Кью смотрит на М очень строго (тот настолько удивлён, что даже не пытается возмутиться) и вновь думает об эгоистичной природе человечества. Бонд, как бы он к нему ни относился (и с чего это вообще вдруг), остаётся человеком, а не хитроумным устройством, его не заберёшь в ремонт, не спаяешь вместе разорванные проводки, не заменишь вышедшие из строя детали. Бонд возвращается в офис после длительной реабилитации, подлатанный и почти как новый, и Кью вдруг становится страшно: он слишком отчётливо понимает вдруг, что однажды — в следующий раз? через год? через полтора? — его просто не смогут починить и выбросят, как выбрасывают любой сломавшийся хлам.

Кью никогда не выбрасывает сломавшееся (разломанное, разбитое вдребезги — в любом виде, лишь бы хоть кусочек остался) оборудование. Но коробку с останками Бонда, если с ним что-то случится, поставят не на полку в специальном хранилище техотдела, а опустят в землю. И думать об этом ещё страшнее.

***

Больше всего Кью не любит, когда портят его оборудование. Он говорит это Бонду перед каждым заданием, и они оба знают, что он имеет в виду; когда 007 возвращается в очередной раз без гаджетов и с новыми рубцами на дублёной шкуре, Кью отчитывает его именно за утрату гаджетов — хотя они по-прежнему знают, что он имеет в виду на самом деле.

— Неужели нельзя быть аккуратнее, — шипит он, чутко ощупывая свежий шрам, легко касаясь подушечками пальцев розоватой кожи вокруг него. — Казённое имущество, между прочим!

Бонд со смехом опрокидывает его на постель, нависает над ним — опасный зверь, поймавший свою добычу, но Кью почему-то вспоминаются металлические тела сайлонских центурионов, столь же прекрасные в своей хищной грации, даром что нарисованные.

Кью зачарованно ведёт ладонью по его груди, чувствуя под кожей тугие, но всё-таки не стальные мышцы и биение живого сердца. Бонд целует его в ключицу, проводит языком по шее и закидывает себе на плечи тощие ноги, с которых всего несколько минут назад стащил дурацкие носки с тиранозаврами.

Бонд двигается внутри него осторожно, но неровно, то толкаясь глубже, то замирая, то вообще почти выходя из него, и Кью задыхается, ему никак не удаётся подстроить дыхание, уловить ритм, подхватить - Бонд не позволяет ему не то что перехватить инициативу (Кью даже не порывается, ему слишком нравится то, что с ним делают), но даже просто проявить какую-то активность. Кью распластан на постели, его охуительно и очень качественно трахают, и ему, в общем-то, не о чем больше мечтать в этот момент.

А потом, когда Бонд засыпает, уверенно захватив больше половины кровати, Кью снова водит пальцем по его шрамам и очень хорошо понимает, что их слишком много.

В этот момент он едва ли не впервые жалеет, что Бонд всё-таки живой человек, а не неуязвимая машина.


End file.
